Become My Lover
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Davinia Miranda Potter se enfrenta a una dolorosa Verdad, no es hija de los Potter. Todo lo que busca lo encontrará junto a Lord Voldemort. ¿Quién es Silene Melissa Evans? ¿Qué esconde Lucius Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

HP no me pertenece. Esta historia es una de las primeras que pensé. Estaba siendo publicada en una cuenta que es mía. Pero, decidí publicarla aquí.

Fem/Harry es Davinia Miranda Potter.

Davinia = De origen hebreo. Significa《amada》.

Miranda = Origen Latín. Significa 《digna de admiración》.

Silene. Nombre inspirado en flores. De origen griego. Significa Amor joven.

Melissa. De origen griego. Significa Dulce o dulce como la miel, abeja, poetiza o incluso trabajadora como una abeja

Resumen, summary, sinopsis: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Davinia Miranda Potter se enfrenta a una dolorosa Verdad, no es hija de los Potter. Todo lo que busca lo encontrará junto a Lord Voldemort. ¿Quién es Silene Melissa Evans? ¿Qué esconde Lucius Malfoy?

H~●~P

Título: Become My Lover.

H~●~P

31 de julio de 1980.

Un hombres de veinte años se encontraba sentado en una silla, sostenía entre sus brazos in pequeño bulto, un bebé. Su hijo. Su primogénito.

Pasaron horas en los que James Potter sólo se dedicó a cuidar y procurar a su bebé.

—Las cosas se han complicado, James. Debes prepárate para lo peor—La parte da avisó cansada.

—Gracias, Carlotta.

La mujer se fue por donde vino. Tenía un parto complicado que atender.

James miró a su precioso hijo. Tenía los ojos de su esposa. Thiago Alain Potter.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y una mujer pelirroja apareció con un bulto entre sus brazos. Se veía angustiada y las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas.

—Ella no pudo lograrlo, James. Silene no pudo lograrlo—La mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

H~●~P

Una mañana calurosa, James y Lily Potter junto a dos pequeños bultos que cargaban entre sus brazos… Ellos despedían a Silene Melissa Evans. Hermana gemela de Lilly Potter.

Ese día los Potter le decían adiós a Silene.

Prometiendo amar a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos.

Davinia Miranda Potter.

Allí en el cementerio del Valle de Godric quedaba una joven madre que había dado la vida por su hija.

H~●~P

Lily Potter observaba la casa de su hermana desde la vereda contraria. Petunia había conseguido conseguir una vida como ella le llamaba "normal". Y en ese intento de vivir cono alguien normal, se Bahía alejado de Silene y de ella también.

Se dirigió a la casa con férrea determinación. Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que apareció su hermana.

—¿Lily?—Petunia parecía alarmada, un poco asustada.

—Petunia, vine a avisarte que desde la muerte de Silene, James y yo criaremos a Davinia como nuestra hija…

—¿Y él padre de la niña?

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad Petunia? La niña sólo sufriría con él. También, me enteré que su esposa tubo un hijo. La niña no puede estar con ese ser despreciable—Lily perdió la calma con la que siempre hablaba.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Lucius Malfoy está rodeado de perjuicios acerca de la sangre. Nunca aceptaría a Davinia por más que Silene haya significado algo. Su esposa no es mucho mejor. Narcissa Black proviene de una familia peor que la de su esposo. No quiero que lo último que nuestra hermana pudo dejarnos sea maltratado por esas personas.

—¿Nunca aceptaría a su hija?—Petunia murmuró—Ese hombre es quien causó la muerte de Silene, Lily.

—Lo mejor será que Davinia crezca creyendo que es una Potter. No quiero que viva con el estigma de ser la hija ilegítima de alguien como Lucius Malfoy.

—Concuerdo. Protege a nuestra sobrina. Se que yo no podré hacerlo—Silene era lo que las mantuvo unida a pesar de sus diferencias. Ahora se mantendrían unidas por la hija de su hermana. Davinia nunca se enterara de nada.

—Y tu, protege esto. Cuando llegue el momento se lo daremos a Davinia. Es el diario de Silene. Y otras cosas—Aseguró Lily pasándolo una maleta que ante los ojos de Petunia era muy pequeña.—Toda la vida de nuestra hermana está aquí.

—Comprendo.

Lily se alejó sin despedirse. Petunia tampoco lo hizo. Algo se había roto. Nunca sería lo mismo y tampoco podría ser sanado.

H~●~P

La familia Potter crece.

Mis estimados lectores. Tengo una agradable noticia, Lady Lily Potter la esposa del Auror y jefe de familia James Potter tuvieron mellizos el pasado 31 de julio del presente año. Un gran acontecimiento, la familia Potter presentan a sus hijos. El niño se llama Thiago Alain y la niña fue nombrada Davinia Miranda.

Ambos niños están es perfectas condiciones.

Korina Sáenz.

Abajo aparecía una foto de la familia. Era una foto que ocupaba la primera plana.

—Fue necesario, Lily—Aseguró James.

Lily asintió. Los niños estaba durmiendo. Y ellos estaban teniendo un agradable descanso.

—En dos semanas daremos a conocer la muerte de Silene— Lily murmuró suavemente. Aún costaba relacionar la palabra muerte y el nombre de su pequeña hermana .

H~●~P

Dos semanas después.

Familia Potter de duelo.

Desde el profeta acompañamos en este momento tan difícil por el cual está atravesando la familia Potter.

Silene Melissa Evans, hermana gemela y menor de Lady Lily Potter falleció hace un par de semanas.

No se ha dado más información acerca del tema y la familia Potter no ha querido hablar al respecto.

Korina Sáenz.

Lucius se quedó mirando el papel. Se había quedado en shock. Veía una foto de Silene sonriendo hacía él.

—¿Ya lo leíste?— Severus Snape preguntó desde la puerta del despacho.

—Sí. No dice nada acerca del niño. El tapiz tampoco ha mostrado nada. No están unidos mi nombre con el de ella—Murmuró.

—Hace tiempo le dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de ella ni del niño—Aseguró Severus. —No empieces a preocuparte ahora, Lucius. Es muy tarde ya.

H~●~P

Un año después. 31 de julio de 1981

Era una mañana agradable. Lily y James decidieron llevar a Davinia y Thiago a visitar a Silene Evans.

Ellos sabían que no debían hacerlo. Pero, a pesar del peligro que corrían y que La Orden del Fénix les había advertido de no mostrarse en público, ellos querían hacerlo.

No sólo era el cumpleaños de Davinia, era el aniversario de la muerte de Silene.

Lily Potter dejó una pequeña corona de flores blanca conjuradas por su varita.

El futuro era incierto. Hoy corrían peligro. No sólo su hijo. Su sobrina también lo corría. Sería tan fácil alejaría del peligro con tan sólo decir la verdad y hablar con Lucius Malfoy. Nunca lo haría. Sería traicionar a su hermana. Ella así lo quiso. Protegería a Davinia.

H~●~P

31 de Octubre de 1981.

Albus estaba en su despacho con un inusual visitante, Severus Snape estaba allí.

Albus miró a Minerva. Habia entrado al despacho del director de forma abrupta. La bruja tenia lágrimas en los ojos, algo inusual en la severa bruja.

—Ha ocurrido una tragedia, Albus. Los Potter están muertos. Sólo los niños siguen con vida…

—Lo sé, Minerva. Él se ha ido — declaró el anciano.

—¿De verdad, Albus?

—Sí, temo que mis peores temores se hicieron realidad. Uno de los hijos de Lily y James Potter es el elegido. Y ha vencido a Voldemort—Los otros dos magos casi temblaron al oír ese nombre.

Horas más tarde los niños estaban en Hogwarts.

—La niña lo ha vencido, Albus. Ella es la elegida—Snape murmuró viendo a la pequeña niña rubia y con impresionantes ojos verdes.

—Y tiene una marca…

El niño estaba inquieto, a diferencia de su hermana que se mostraba más serena. La niña se dormía.

Esa misma noche varias cosas sucedieron.

Los Potter murieron.

Sirius Black fue arrestado acusado de asesinato.

El Señor Oscuro se había ido.

Davinia Miranda Potter era declarada La-Niña-Que-vivió.

Todo el mundo mágico celebraban la derrota del mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos.

Esa misma noche, los pequeños héroes eran dejados en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos muggles.

H~●~P

31 de julio de 1991.

Era el cumpleaños de los niños. El día en que esa carta llegaría. Petunia era una buena madre para ellos. Había prometido serlo. Sus dos hermanas pequeñas habían muerto. Se los debía.

Una niña rubia entró corriendo a la cocina.

—Miranda, despacio…

—Las cartas llegaron, tía. Thiago y yo fuimos aceptados en Hogwarts—Chillo de felicidad.

—Es bueno saberlo, hija. Ahora, debo hablar contigo de algo importante— La niña se detuvo ante las palabras de su tía..

—¿Sucede algo?

—Ven, Miranda. Ser a mejor que te sientes. Lo que debo decirte es…—Petunia sólo contuvo el suspiro—. Creo que es momento que tengas algo.

Petunia se fue un momento y después volvió con una maleta.

—¿Qué es eso, tía?

—Lily dejó esto conmigo. Es sólo para ti. Aquí encontraras cosas que nunca te he podido decir. Espero que sepas comprender que algunas cosas son difíciles para mí… En está maleta se encierra uno de los secretos mejores guardados de nuestra familia…

—¿Mamá, sucede algo?—Dudley se había despertado.

—¿Tía?—Thiago también.

—Vengas ustedes también—Petunia los hizo que se acerquen—. Creo que debo decirles la verdad a los tres…

—Me estás asustando tía…

—Miranda, esto te afecta directamente a ti. Lily lo habría manejado de una forma distinta. No tengo su fuerza y no se la historia completa… Lily y su marido no son tus verdaderos padres…

—¿Qué?—Miranda observó a su primo y hermano—. ¿No son mi familia?

—Lo somos. Te pareces tanto a tu madre—. Petunia puso frente a ella dos fotografías.— Lily decidió criarte como su propia hija. Eres la hija de nuestra hermana más pequeña.

Petunia señaló a la primera fotografía, en donde se encontraban tres niñas. Dos de ellas eran pelirrojas e idénticas.

—Esta son Lily y Silene, mis hermanas. Lily es madre de Thiago y Silene es tu madre. Aquí hay una foto de cuando estaban en esa escuela a la que han sido aceptados.

Miranda, era rubia con ojos verdes, muy unida a quienes eran en realidad sus primos, aunque les consideraba como hermanos.

—¿Quién es mi padre?—Miranda preguntó sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

—En esta maleta está la verdad de todo. Son las pertenencias de tu madre.

—¿Mi madre está muerta?—Petunia asintió— ¿Y no sabes quién es mi padre biológico?

Petunia asintió.

—Ven, mi niña. Esto es algo que sólo tu puedes descubrir—. Los niños siguieron a Petunia.

La habitación más pequeña de la casa era su cuarto. Petunia puso la maleta que a primera vista parecía muy pequeña.

—Abre la maleta, hija.

Miranda se acercó temerosa. Temía aquello que podría encontrar en ese lugar. Abrió la maleta encontrándose con un gran espacio. Estaba lleno de cosas. Encima de la ropa había un libro con aspecto antiguo y un cofre que parecía ser un joyero. La niña abrió el libro.

—Es un diario—Petunia asintió.

La niña abrió el cofre y se encontró con varios compartimientos en él. Y a simple vista había muchas costosas joyas, adornadas con metales preciosos y, al parecer, muy finos.

—Wow… Mira eso— Thiago dijo asombrado.

—En el diario debe estar en nombre de mi padre—Miranda tomó una de las joyas que tenía un escudo de armas. Aún no sabía que ese era el escudo de armas de la familia de su padre. Muchas joyas tenían ese escudo.

—Cariño, es mejor que te dejemos sola. Así verás lo que encuentras de a poco la verdad…

Petunia no espero respuesta alguna y se fue con los otros chicos.

H~●~P

30 de Enero de 1971

Querido diario.

Mi nombre es Silene Melissa Evans. Tengo dos hermanas y una de ellas es mi gemela.

Hoy recibí una carta extraña. Dice que soy una bruja. ¡Una bruja!

Y Lily también tiene una…

Hoy descubrí que aquello que dijo Severus, el amigo de Lily, es verdad. Ambas somos brujas.

Voy a festejar este logro.

Iré a Hogwarts.

H~●~P

1 de septiembre de 1971.

Estamos en Hogwarts.

Es genial.

Lily fue seleccionada en Gryffindor.

Yo fui seleccionada en Ravenclaw.

Es la primera vez que estaremos separadas.

Lily se ve un poco triste. Snape fue clasificado en Slytherin.

Los Gryffindor son muy ruidosos, pobre Lily…

H~●~P

Miranda cerró el diario de forma abrupta… había tardado dos días en leerlo todo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Era verdad, no era una Potter.

Thiago había nacido un 24 de Julio de 1980.

Ella no era una hija deseada por su padre.

Su madre había muerto después de su nacimiento.

Había matado a su madre.

Su padre era Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Estaba casado con Narcissa Black. Tenían un hijo llamado Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco era un mes y 26 días mayor que ella.

Lucius había abandonado a su madre una vez en diciembre. En el momento en que supo que ella estaba embarazada.

El odio hacia los Malfoy creció. Ellos pagarían. Todos ellos.

Ella les haría pagar.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy lo pagarían muy caro.

Esa maldita mujer, ella también había dañado a su madre.

Lucius también lo había hecho.

Lucius había elegido a Draco y Narcissa.

Lucius había elegido a "los Sangre Puras".

Lucius Malfoy se había puesto él mismo como un objetivo.

El mismo había marcado una cruz en su frente.

Davinia Miranda Potter no tendría piedad.

Su magia se liberó, peligrosa, haciendo que todos se estremecieran en su casa.

Se acercó a la lechuza que esperaba su carta de confirmación. Acarició al ave y le ordenó llevar su carta.


	2. Chapter 2

HP NO me pertenece. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia es mía. La borre de la otra cuenta en que quería publicarla. Sólo aclaro.

Advertencia: Fem/Harry. Oc. Ooc. AU. What if…

Summary: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Davinia Miranda Potter se enfrenta a una dolorosa Verdad, no es hija de los Potter. Todo lo que busca lo encontrará junto a Lord Voldemort. ¿Quién es Silene Melissa Evans? ¿Qué esconde Lucius Malfoy?

H~●~P

Título: Become My Lover.

H~●~P

Miranda tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El destino de Silene Evans fue escrito desde que Lucius Malfoy le hizo semejante oferta: "Conviértete en mi amante".

La joven no sabía que pensar de aquella bruja hija de muggles que se había enamorado del perfecto Sangre Pura. Era como una de las telenovelas que veía tía Petunia. Imaginaba a una chica risueña, de un mundo distinto del que Malfoy provenía. Un cliché… Ella pobre y el rico.

Sabía cómo era su padre… Su mente estaba en desacuerdo con tal término, pero esa era la cruda realidad. Era la hija ilegítima de Lucius Malfoy.

Silene Melissa Evans era su verdadera madre.

¿Qué haría con esta información? Conseguir un poco de lo que les había sido arrebatado.

¿Lucius Malfoy alguna vez amó a su madre? ¿Algo de todo lo que dijo y le prometió había sido sincero o sólo patrañas de un hombre que no tenía en casa aquello que necesitaba?

¿Qué le dolería más a los Malfoy? Y la respuesta era muy clara: su hijo, Draco. ¿Era esto algo así como un castigo por los pecados del padre? ¿Ella era la autoproclamada verdugo? ¿De verdad estaba considerando comenzar su venganza destruyendo al heredero Malfoy? Después de todo, el punto débil de todo padre eran sus hijos. El mejor ejemplo era que Lily y James Potter dieron sus vidas por Thiago y ella. ¿Lo harían Lucius y Narcissa también?

Era una realidad que cuando el amor comienza como una aventura, no va a terminar bien.

Una insana sonrisa adornó sus labios carmín.

H~●~P

Aquel primero de Septiembre, tía Petunia estaba muy sentimental. Ella no les quería dejar ir. Incluso les dijo que Hogwarts no era la única escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo. Instó a tío Vernon a pedir un traslado a Francia. Thiago y ella le dijeron que no era necesario. Que Dudley tenía buenos amigos en el país. Incluso le recordaron que el chico estaba prendado de una de sus compañeras de clases. No podían irse y dejar todo atrás.

King Cross estaba muy concurrida. Muchos muggle tomaban trenes para llegar al trabajo o algunos chicos y jóvenes iban al Instituto o la Universidad.

La despedida fue algo tensa. Tía Petunia se veía triste. Los pequeños que ella había prometido proteger se alejaban de su lado. Muchos meses sin verles.

Thiago y Miranda arrastraron sus respectivo baúl y pasaron la barrera para encontrarse con el Expreso Hogwarts. Había muchas personas despidiendo a sus hijos. Ellos entraron en el tren para buscar un lugar. Un compartimiento privado fue la mejor elección. No quería que él caos se volviera a repetir. No como en el Caldero Chorreante. Allí se sintió abrumada con un nuevo concepto en su vida: La fama. Y todos le llamaban por un ridículo nombre, ella era La-Niña-Que-vivió.

Tres chicos se acercaron a su compartimiento. Dos niños y una niña. La niña parecía liderar el pequeño grupo. Los tres se acercaron con cuidado.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes? Muchos de los lugares están casi llenos y no queremos estar separados—Dijo la chica que ni siquiera se atrevió a saludar de una forma correcta.

—Claro—Thiago respondió al ver el mal humor de su prima. Ellos habían hablado de ciertas cosas, como seguir siendo hermanos para el resto del mundo. Thiago había prometido guardar el secreto de su hermana.

—Gracias—Dijo sonriendo la joven.

Los tres niños se unieron a ellos en silencio. Miranda estaba al lado de la ventana y Thiago frente a ella. El niño rubio y rellenito se unió al lado de la joven. Y el pelirrojo al lado de su hermano y la niña al lado de su amigo.

Miranda decidió ignorarles. Se dedicó a ver por la ventana. Los últimos llamados para abordar el tren.

—Creo un que no nos presentamos—Le susurró el pelirrojo a la chica parlanchines.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger— se presentó—. Ellos son Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

—Encantado de conocerles—Miranda escuchó a su hermano decir—. Me llamo Thiago. Ella es mi hermana mellizas...

—Oh, son mellizos… Vi que en este año hay un par de gemelos, las chicas Patil. Y Ron también tiene hermanos gemelos…—Comentó ella contenta—. La primera vez que supe que era una bruja estaba tan emocionada….

—¿Eres hija de muggles entonces?—Thiago preguntó y denoto cierto temor en ella.

—Sí…

—Nuestros padres fueron una bruja y un mago, a pesar de esto, mi hermana y yo crecimos en el mundo muggle con nuestros tíos—Thiago agregó.

—¿Tú apellido es.. ?—Quiso saber el chico pelirrojo.

—Potter—Murmuró Thiago. Los tres chicos filtraron a mirar asombrados a la niña que se mantenía en silencio.

—Oh, Merlín—Exclamó Ron.

—Eres La-Niña-Que-vivió—Dijo Granger con suficiencia—. Apareces en varios libros. Cuando supe que este año estarías en Hogwarts me pregunté muchas cosas. Y decidí investigar sobre ti. ¡Lo sé todo sobre ti!

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, Granger!—Gritó la niña por fin, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Los tres niños miraban el intercambio en asombroso silencio. Esto era realmente preocupante en todo caso.

—En el libro decía que Miranda Potter…

—Basta—La chica le dijo. Pero eso no callaría a alguien como Granger.

—Miranda yo se que…

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Granger?—La castaña le miró consternada—. Estas pendiente de lo que dice un estúpido libro. Y lo libros de historia siempre son escrito desde el lado de los vencedores. Algunas sólo son teorías, hipótesis de lo que pudo o no pasar. Lo cierto es que nadie más estuvo allí ese día. ¡Nadie sabe en realidad lo que sucedió! No quiero escucharte alardear de que conoces todo acerca de mi porque no es más que una patraña que creció en tu pequeña mente de sabelotodo…

Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Se veía venir. Una de las primeras lecciones que la joven recibiría en su vida.

—Creo que debemos calmarnos un poco, Davinia—Ella asintió a las palabras dichas por su hermano.

—Sólo me molesta que todos crean saber cosas de mi, cuando sólo están basadas en suposiciones—Aseguró—. La fama no lo es todo. Con gusto se las regalaría a cualquier celoso que pase a mi lado. Que está celoso de que haya perdido a mis padres y que no tengo recuerdo alguno de ellos.

El silencio se hizo incómodo. Davinia volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje. No volvió a decir ninguna palabra. Solo miraba a la distancia con la mirada perdida. Los chicos habían vuelto a hablar entre ellos.

Se hizo tarde y Davinia vio cada instante. Thiago y los otros se habían quedado dormido cuando el tren frenó. En aquel pueblito mágico llamado Hogsmeade.

Aquí fue, en este pueblito de quinta fue que pasó… Aquí Lucius Malfoy le propuso a Silene Evans ser su amante y en donde le destrozó el corazón también. Parecía ser una burda clase de historia romántica, llena de angustia y desilusión. "En Hogsmeade te espero", eran lo que las cartas de Lucius le decían a Silene.

Vio la cara de los niños de su edad mirando sorprendidos el lugar… Incluso Thiago… Ella no. Ella odio cada centímetro de aquel lugar. Se le hacía tan detestable.

Subió a un bote con Thiago, Granger y Weasley. Vio el magnífico paisaje que se asomaba, en la distancia un magnífico castillo. Era como cualquier sueño de princesa. Sueños lejanos ya. Los deseos de una niña…

H~●~P

El momento de la selección de casas llegó. Thiago seguía a su lado como siempre. Era una gran ayuda en momentos como estos. Vio como una de las profesoras llamaba a los chicos y como cada uno de ellos estaba siendo seleccionados. Era bueno. Aún no sabía en qué casa estaría…

—Draco Malfoy—Escuchó decir a la estoica profesora.

Ese nombre fue el que llamó su atención. Quería conocer al niño. Un rubio niño se acercó cara que él sombrero seleccionador lo pusiera en una casa determinada…

—¡SLYTHERIN!—Al menos ahora sabía en donde no quería ir.

Granger fue a Gryffindor, igual que Longbottom. No quería estar cerca de Granger tampoco.

—Thiago Potter—Llamó la mujer.

Paso lo mismo con Malfoy, el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—Ella aplaudió con muchos de sus compañeros… Habían reconocido ese nombre y más el apellido.

—Davinia Potter…

Escuchó como hablaban entre susurros muchos de ellos, otros ni siquiera eran tan callados. Lo que le fastidió.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ya veo. Tan brillante…—Se escuchaba una voz en su mente.

—No Slytherin… No Slytherin—Pedía al andrajoso sombrero.

—¿No Slytherin, estás segura? Serías grande en Slytherin.

—No Slytherin…

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—Gritó. Incluso el director aplaudió cosa que no hizo ni por su hermano.

Ella se quitó el sombrero y con un paso digno se acercó a la casa de los leones. Se sentó al lado de su hermano que estaba junto a Longbottom. Granger frente a ellos con otras dos chicas más que ignoraban a la castaña. Otros dos chicos más que habían sido seleccionados antes que Granger. Luego se unió Weasley al lado de la castaña.

H~●~P

Davinia tuvo que compartir cuarto con tres niñas. Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Ella les ignoró y se arregló para dormir, las chicas se susurraban entre ellas, algún chismes. No le interesó nada de lo que decían.

La mañana del 2 de septiembre iba a ser algo que todos recordaría por el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts. Davinia esperó a que fuera una hora adecuada para bajar a desayunar. Con su hermano y los amigos de Thiago.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor hubo algo que hizo detener a todos expectantes para la siguiente acción de La-Niña-Que-vivió que hace un momento había recibido los horarios de clases. Un sonriente rubio se acercó a ella e ignoró a sus acompañantes, también tenía los horarios en mano.

—Por lo visto tenemos la primera hora de clases juntos, Pociones. El profesor Snape es mi padrino. Oh, soy Draco. Draco Malfoy—Se presentó el joven.

—¿Eres de esos que sólo se acerca a alguien por la fama?—Preguntó con un tono alto y bien claro.

—No, yo no…

—Todo quieren acercarse a La-Niña-Que-Vivió—Aseguró pareciendo aburrida—. Puedes preguntarle a todos aquí. ¿Por qué de otro modo ignoraste a mi hermano que es el heredero de un señorío como tu mismo? ¿No estás buscando aliados?

—No es eso…—Murmuró en voz baja.

—Oh, ya… ¿Buscando esposa?—El niño se sonrojo de forma violenta—. Lamento decirlo pero no te aceptaría.

—Sólo quería presentarme—Aseguró sintiéndose muy pequeñito.

—Podría ser amiga de cualquier Slytherin, menos de ti. Si quieres saber por qué la hija de Lily y James Potter jamás podrían llevarse bien contigo. Ve a preguntarle a tu padre—Demandó—. Pregúntale qué cosa horrible hizo para que su amado hijo tenga que pagar por sus errores. Y no te atreves a interceptarme así nuevamente.

Caminó apresurada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba molesta. Nadie trato de interceptarla de esa forma otra vez. Pero si le llamaron a la oficina del Director más tarde.

—Lo lamento. Ella está muy abrumada por cosas recién descubiertas. No suele ser así y esto de la fama le molesta mucho—Le aseguró Thiago a Draco que sólo asintió.

H~●~P

Davinia camino despacio para llegar a su próxima clase o la primera clase del día. Todos le miraban y murmuraba cosas.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano en la tercera fila. Adelante estaba Longbottom y Weasley, delante de ellos estaba Granger sola.

Severus Snape entró al salón de clases y se puso a dar un discurso que le pareció muy frustrante. Su teoría de con una Poción podrían detener a la misma muerte. Odio esos instantes. Y sabía que Snape favorecía a Slytherin. Sonrió un poco. Su profesor era un mago que hacía favoritismos a quienes le convenía.

—¡Potter!—Rugió de pronto.

—¿Cuál Potter, Señor?—Preguntó ella calmada.

—Señorita Potter, usted. Nuestra nueva celebridad—Se burló.

Davinia se propuso no mirar al profesor, sólo sonrió de lado… La chica se estaba preparando para atacar.

—¿Es así cómo trata a su ahijada, Señor?—Preguntó levantando la mirada para ver de reojo al profesor.

—¿De qué está hablando, Potter?—Habló el profesor.

—¿Es qué no lo sabía? Mi madre lo eligió como uno de mis padrinos. Pero, comprendo porque no sepa de este hecho. Mi madre no pudo decirle nada. No tuvo tiempo— Admitió de forma sombría—. Aunque ella estaría muy decepcionada al ver cómo trata a la niña que debió cuidar. Procurar su bienestar. Escuché que Malfoy es su ahijado. Ahora sabe que tiene dos ahijados. ¿No está Feliz?

Ella ignoró su mirada para concentrarse en otra cosa. Ignoró la cara del profesor. Lo consternado que estaba. Era muy divertido para otros. Severus Snape mudo por las palabras de una niña.

—Pueden irse… Potter, te quedas—Ella asintió. En fin, había liberado a sus compañeros de clases del profesor Snape.

Ella se dedicó a guardar las cosas y esperó hasta que él salón quedara desocupado.

—Señorita Potter. Le pedí que se quedara para aclarar está situación—Habló desde su lugar.

—Para decirle lo que se debe hacer un juramento. No le va a decir a nadie sobre esta información—Snape le miró pensando como salirse de ese pequeño inconveniente.

—No le diré a nadie. Puede hablar—La niña se rió divertida.

—No soy tonta, Señor. No le pido un juramento inquebrantable, le pido que jure sobre la vida, magia de usted y de alguien más que ame—Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de forma brusca—. Un día puede decidir que su vida no vale tanto como mantener mi secreto a salvo. No puedo permitir que hable.

—¿En dónde escuchaste de este juramento?

—Acepte y se lo diré—Murmuró.

—¿Sobre qué magia y vida quieres que jure aparte de la mía?—Preguntó decidido.

—Draco Malfoy—La niña sonrió al ver la consternación en los ojos del hombre—. Se lo dije, Señor. Creo que él es la única persona que le importa. Le vio crecer y él es muy apegado a usted. Es como su hijo.

Sonrió de forma depredadora.

—¿No entiendo como no estás en Slytherin?

—No quise ir allí—Aseguró.

Snape lo hizo. Hizo el juramento. Y Davinia Miranda Potter sonrió de forma triunfal.

H~●~P

Ya era de tarde cuando Davinia Miranda Potter entró a la oficina del director acompañada con su jefe de casa. Y Snape estaba con el director Dumbledore…

—¿Un dulce de Limón, mi niña?—Quiso saber.

—Gracias pero no, señor—La niña se dedicó a mirar el impresionante Fénix.

—Te llame para hablar sobre tu actitud con respecto al joven Malfoy, mi niña. Tu comportamiento fue extraño—El viejo parecía un abuelo cariñoso.

—No me interesa que se acerquen a mi por mi fama. Fama que no quiero ni pedí—Aseguró—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en un Slytherin, Señor?

—Es un alumno…

—¡Qué extraño! Principalmente porque muchos de los Gryffindor parecen creer que las "serpientes viscosas" no son de su interés—Admitió escuchando a la jefa de su casa jadear—. ¿O es cómo todos y de repente los Slytherin son de importancia porque apareció La-Famosísima-Niña-Que-Vivió y no quiso ser amiga de uno de ellos?

—Mi niña, no es necesario esto. Comprendo que fue un gran impacto para ti todo esos acontecimientos. Entrar a un nuevo mundo y todo lo que esto implica para ti. Debió ser muy duro para ti…

—Thiago está en la misma situación que yo y él no está aquí, Señor. ¿Favoritismo por uno de los Potter?—Se burló.

—¿Por qué evitas mis ojos, mi niña?—Davinia no se contuvo y mostró una sonrisa molesta.

—Es bien conocido que no es seguro mirar sus ojos, Señor. No cuando podría leer mi mente tan bien. No me sentiría segura y quizás podría irme—Aseguró—. El profesor Snape también puede leer la mente… Razón para evitar los ojos de los dos.

Dumbledore suspiro. La niña estaba a la defensiva. No quería que desconfiara de ella tan pronto. De por sí era muy difícil la niña. Debía tratarla con más calma.

Cuando fue al comedor, ella se sentó junto a su hermano. Estaban hablando del robo o intento de uno.

—Antes intentaron robar pero nunca escaparon. Es increíble que lo lograrán. No sustrajeron nada. Aún no puedo creer que escaparan—Granger decía.

Davinia les ignoró. Y comió su cena. Suspiró algo cansada.

H~●~P

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban cenando cuando una carta de su hijo llegó.

—Es Draco—Dijo ella.

~●~ (Carta)

Querida madre:

¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que tu y padre estén bien. La razón de mi carta es para decirles que fui seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin, como ya lo sabías. No tenía duda de ello.

Conocí a Davinia Miranda Potter, quedo en Gryffindor como su hermano. La-Niña-Que-vivió, cuando me presente, ella me ignoró y me preguntó si era de esos que se acercaban a ella por su fama. Intente decirle que no era así, que debía tener compañeros adecuados. Pensó que sólo estaba interesado en su fama. También me hizo darme cuenta de que ignore a un heredero de un Señorío a favor de ella. Su suposición de buscar a alguien por su fama creció más en ella. No sólo ignore a su hermano, Longbottom estaba allí también.

Ella me preguntó si ya estaba buscando esposa. Dijo que tampoco me aceptaría como un buen prospecto de esposo.

Y en un momento dejó en claro que si quería saber la razón de porqué la hija de Lily y James Potter jamás podría ser mi amiga, que debía preguntárselo a padre. Sus palabras fueron: "Pregúntale qué cosa horrible hizo para que su amado hijo tenga que pagar por sus errores". Sólo se que Potter culpa a padre de algo que pasó en el pasado. Aún no entiendo.

Otro incidente fue que Potter dijo en clases que Severus es su padrino. ¿Es verdad? Nunca pensé que él conocía a La-Niña-Que -Vivió ni a sus padres.

La actitud de Davinia Miranda Potter me intriga. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Podrías preguntarle a padre? Luego contéstame.

Les quiere, su hijo.

Draco.

Narcissa le pasó la carta a su esposo, mirándolo indignada.

—Creo que ya sabrás a lo que se refiere la chica Potter—Lucius miró a su esposa salir del lugar molesta.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta comprendió de lo que hablaba su hijo.

La chica Potter sabía su historia con Silene Evans. Él pensó que nunca volvería el pasado para atormentarle. ¿Qué podía saber de él una niña? Estaba siendo paranoico.

—Lucius—Saludó Severus Snape sirviendo una copa de Whisky de fuego.

—¿Qué puedes decirme del incidente entre Draco y Davinia Potter?—Snape no supo que decir.

—La chica odia su fama. Sólo habla amistosamente con su hermano. Es una chica astuta. Evita que Dumbledore o yo le miremos a los ojos—Dijo un poco cansado—Y es realmente mi ahijada.

—Ella sabe de Silene—Lucius aseguró un poco incómodo—. De lo contrario no le habría dicho eso a Draco.

—Puede que en su familia este penoso incidente sea conocido—Lucius asintió.

—Podrían saber sobre el niño de ella… Y tu sabes algo acerca de este asunto—Acusó de repente.

—Tengo un juramento, Lucius—Aseguró.

—¿Un juramento inquebrantable?—Severus negó.

—Juré por mi vida y magia… Y por la de un tercero. No puedo decirte nada. Si te lo digo él que pagará será tú hijo Draco—Lucius se detuvo un tanto inquieto—Tampoco puedes investigar por ti mismo. Intenta averiguar o envía a alguien para saber sobre Silene y la familia de ella, tú hijo lo paga. Es mejor que lo olvides, querido amigo. No es lo mejor indagar ahí. Sólo mantente lejos de los Potter y dile lo mismo a Draco.

—Me arrepiento tanto de haber dejado a mi hijo, Severus. No ha pasado ni un día en el que mire a Draco y no me pregunte cómo es él o ella. ¿Qué fue de mi hijo más pequeño?—Admitió devastado.

—No vayas por ahí, Lucius. Ese niño podría querer destruirte si supiera la verdad de tu historia con Silene Evans. No sólo a ti, a tu padre, esposa e hijo… Ese niño vendría por todos ustedes—Severus tomó un poco más de Whisky de fuego.

—Se que un día tendré que pagar por mis errores. No quiero que mi hijo pague por lo que hice. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener entre mis brazos al pequeño de Silene. No se cómo es. Tampoco se si vive. Una parte de mi quiere que viva y me perdone. No quisiera que un ser inocente pague por un error que cometí…

—El hijo de Silene Evans también es inocente, Lucius. Será inocente hasta que se entere de su verdad. No le será fácil perdonar. Es un pequeño ángel en las sombras y querrá destruirte… Yo asesine a mi padre, Lucius. Se merecía eso. ¿Crees que ese niño pensará distinto?—Le cuestionó—Thiago se parece tanto a Potter, sin lentes pero un verdadero Potter. La niña es una verdadera Evans. Es la viva imagen de su madre y tía, Lucius. Si le ves un día… Te recordará a ellas. U es mejor que Draco se aleje de los Potter.

Lucius asintió. Estaba muy pensativo. No creía que él hijo de Silene fuese un niño cruel. Pero tenía la sangre Malfoy corriendo entre sus venas también. Y ellos no eran santos…

H~●~P

Severus Snape en su cuarto se sentía algo intrigado. La hija de Lucius y Silene era Davinia Miranda Potter. ¿Entonces la profecía era una mentira? Silene Melissa Evans nunca se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro. Lucius tampoco. Entonces el Señor Oscuro podría haber cometido un error. Marcó al niño equivocado.

Severus recordó la conversación que tuvo con su ahijada. Ella estaba llena de odio. Mucho rencor para sólo una niña.

.~●~. (Recuerdo)

—Ya que está en juego la vida de su querido ahijado y la suya propia… Creo que es apropiado decirle quien soy—Severus le miró intrigado. Él sabía quién era la niña.

—Sorpréndame, señorita Potter—Dijo con condescendencia.

—Soy la hija de Silene Melissa Evans, Profesor—una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Eso no es posible…

—Mi madre murió el día que nací. Thiago tenía unos pocos días de nacido. Mis tíos querían hacer la adopción de sangre pero nunca pudieron. Es una verdadera suerte parecerme tanto a las Evans. Ellos planearon criarme como propia. Nunca me darían al asesino de mi madre—Escupió con veneno.

—Lucius no mató a tu madre. Él no lo hizo—La chica se burló de ello.

—Eligió a Narcissa, ¿Verdad? ¿No se supone que amaba a mi Madre? La que está muerta es mi madre, no la madre de Draco, Señor—Su tono era amargo y resentido—. Desde que Lucius le pidió a mi Madre que fuera su amante la condenó. Lo va a lamentar. Deseara estar muerto.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Él no sabe qué pasó contigo, no sabe si estás viva o no. Tampoco sabe si eras niña o niño—Ella simplemente sonrió restándole importancia.

—Narcissa amenazó a mi madre, señor—Severus abrió grande sus ojos.

—¿De adónde sacaste eso?

—Lo leí en el diario de mi madre. Es por ello que lo supe. Vi todas las joyas de la familia Malfoy que Lucius le dio. Están en mi poder ahora. Incluso la casa de Hogsmeade es mi propiedad y cuentas millonarias que mi madre nunca tocó. Pero eso poco importa…—Snape le miró sorprendido—No es una sorpresa que usted sea uno de mis padrinos. Si lo piensa bien, era el mejor amigo de Lucius que ella conocía por no decir el único. Y si le sumamos que Draco es su ahijado… James Potter también era mi padrino y su idea era que nunca supiera nada de esto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con los Malfoy?

—¿Cuántos son? Sólo se de los tres indeseables… Lucius, Narcissa y Draco… ¿Existe otro?—Preguntó curiosa.

—El padre de Lucius. Esta retirado de la política y vive con ellos—Ella sintió curiosidad.

—¿Él sabe de mi?—Severus asintió.

—Siempre lo supo. Lucius se derrumbó cuando se enteró que tu madre murió—Comentó Severus.

—Oh, comprendo. ¿Qué le dolerá más a mi querido padre, a la esposa de este y a mi viejo abuelo?—Snape lo comprendió entonces. No podía entender aquello. Él no podía permitir que la niña albergara tales sentimientos tan destructivos—Si, Profesor. Ya tiene su respuesta…

—Draco—Murmuró Snape.

—Draco va a sufrir mucho, Profesor…

—No puedo permitir que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida—Snape no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

—¿Qué hará para impedirlo? ¿Me delatara? No lo creo. Usted mismo terminaría con la vida de su precioso ahijado sin mencionar la suya propia. Mejor hágalo… Así los Malfoy sufrirán más… La pérdida de un querido heredero, ¿Se imagina?—Se burló.

—¿Planeas asesinar a Draco?—Ella no negó ni afirmó nada.

—¿Usted podría asesinarme? Así protegería a los Malfoy. Pero soy su ahijada también. Es una verdadera lástima—Aseguró limpiándose una falsa lágrima.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te haré nada?—Preguntó.

—¿Va a dañar a la niña que Lily Potter consideró como propia y protegió? Ella estaría tan decepcionada de usted—Davinia observó un rastro de dolor en su cara—. Volvería a fallarle otra vez.

—¿Qué le harás a Draco?—Preguntó al fin. Nunca podría dañar a la niña.

—Existen cosas peores que la muerte, Señor. Como ser un hombre muerto en vida. Así los Malfoy sufrirán más—Aseguró sonriente—Aún no se qué hacer en realidad.

—Lucius lo crio diferente….

—¿Y eso sería, según Ud.?—Cuestionó.

—Draco no tiene prejuicios acerca de la sangre—Aseguró.

—Narcissa le dijo a mi Madre que era una sangre sucia… A eso se refiere… ¿Draco no tiene estás ideas?—Snape asintió y ella sonrió, una sonrisa de victoria—. Gracias profesor. Me ha ayudado mucho este día.

Salió del lugar y se fue.

Severus nunca supo en qué había ayudado a la niña, ella tenía una idea concreta de lo que haría.

.~●~.

Snape no sabía qué hacer para impedir aquello. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él mismo había asesinado a su padre. ¿Qué le detendría a ella? Era claro que Potter le apoyaba. Eran como hermanos. Thiago haría cualquier cosa por Davinia y viceversa.

Era algo triste que ella tratará como a un hermano a su primo y no a Draco que de verdad era su hermano, aunque este nunca lo supiera. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba atado. Nunca sintió tanto pánico como ahora mismo. Se sintió impotente.

Continuará.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Davinia odia a los Malfoy. Cree que ellos sufrirían si su hijo sufre. ¿Será verdad?

Davinia Miranda Potter, hija de Silene Melissa Evans y Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. ¿Odian o aman a este nuevo personaje que inventé?

Me propuse hacer de Davinia un protagonista-villano. Dos en uno.

¿Y a Draco?

Él en este fic el padre de Lucius Malfoy vive. ¿Es una sorpresa?

En fin. Gracias por leer y agregar está historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. Y por sus comentarios/críticas.

Capítulo sin corrección. Perdón por los errores de ortografía y todo eso. XD Escribo desde mi celular, y el diccionario siempre está cambiando mis palabras.

Drakov1080: Están en la línea de pensamiento correcta. La niña está llena de odio. Sólo sabe lo que su madre vivió. No sabe toda La historia. Gracias por leer y comentar en capítulo anterior


End file.
